Defying Gravity
by Scaredandbroken494
Summary: Cato is stricken with guilt throughout the games and realizes who he loves. Is there enough feelings to stop him from changing his will to live
1. Life as I know it

Authors note… so I don't do this. But I want there to be more depth to this part of The Hunger Games. I do not own them. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I have to volunteer. I was raised to do this. I must do this, or my name will be ruined and I will be mocked forever. I have a chance to win this. I am strong and can do this. I look over at my parents and nod. This is my chance to keep them content for as long as I can.<p>

"I volunteer" I am surprised the scrawny boy does not fall over he sighs so big. I am brought up to the stand next to Clove and nod. We are now opponents. They bring us into the Justice building and we are allowed to see those who wish to say goodbye to us.

First my siblings come in. My little sister does not understand why I am going away but I tell her it will be ok and she keeps twirling in her dress. My older brother pats me on my shoulder and wishes me luck. We never were close. Next comes the hardest, my younger brother, tayden. We are only a year and a half apart and he almost decided to train as well. I refused we are close, but I could never let him go through what I have gone through. I love him so much, he is everything a young man should be and more but now is not the time for goodbyes. That will be too hard for us; instead it will be I will see you soon. Before they leave Tayden slips his leather bracelet into my hand and I know it will be my token I take into the games.

My parents come in and things between my dad and I have always been awkward. We never got along, but my mother. She is the most beautiful woman in the world and the idea I may never see her again brings tears to my eyes. "I love you mom" I say quietly into the nook of her neck, "I love you too my little catastrophe". I smile because she used to call me that when I had my trouble maker face on. "I'll see you soon" she says. Then she is gone.

We load the train and are shuttled into a room where we meet our mentors and watch the rest of the reaping. That's when it happens hell breaks loose in 12 for a minute. A first year is chosen and as she makes her way up to the stage a figure comes blazing through the crowd. I have never seen someone weave like that. She runs like a gazelle, elegant and tall.

"I volunteer" she yells. I know how that feels. I know how much it hurts. But I don't think I will ever know how it feels to love someone so much that you would end your life for them. The boy looks mortified when he comes up.

"Wow" I hear Clove and Brutus laughing. Then I notice their mentor has fallen head first off the stage. I then realize what the pretty girl knew all along. They don't have a chance because their mentor is a drunk. What was her name? I really shouldn't be so concerned for her. I have to kill her. I had to stop her heart from beating. That's when I hear the words that have never meant so much to me.

~This is The Hunger Games may the odds be ever in your favor.~

* * *

><p>What did you think? Review please!<p> 


	2. Trains Suck

The odds are not in my favor. I hate doing what I am told. I don't let people dress me up like a puppet. I am not one of their Capitol models. I am a warrior. I fight and now I have to sit in this stupid chair and act like it does not bother me. No wonder people go crazy in the games. This is already making me crazy. The girl who volunteered has been on my mind so much lately. Her name is Katniss and Clove thinks she looks as nice as Brutus.

I cannot stand Brutus. He degrades women and acts like he is so much better than me. I cant wait until I can prove to him that I am not a worthless piece of shit. I start to strategize and I hate the idea of being on a team. 23 people have to die. Alliances only get you stabbed in the back. I am glad I know what I am getting into. I have watched almost every hunger game there is.

Clove on the other hand is a little bit of a, well whore. She likes her guys and I am sure they just love her. I on the other hand stayed as far away from girls as possible. I have a %4 percent chance of coming home. I am not going to get anyone's hopes up. It also helps I don't even know how to talk to girls so I just steer clear. I know I am a genius. I cant stand the superficial gossiping and conversations. Almost every word that comes out of a girl my ages mouth is a complete waste.

What am I doing this is just a waste I need to focus on the task at hand. My past does not matter I need to be thinking of the future. Strategy.

Screw this I cant think! I don't even know what anyone can do. I am not picking the weakest out by looks. I do have some common sense.

"I am going to bed" I tell Brutus. He hardly acknowledges me leaving.

This is my first night in a bed away from home. I miss it there. Tajden would always sleep in the other bed in my room and we often stayed up late talking.

I drift to sleep thinking of home and the girl form district 12.

* * *

><p>Sorry that was short:( please review! I promise it will get better once they get to the capitol!<p> 


	3. This is really happening

Does waking up always suck? I mean mornings just suck for me. I hate getting up, let alone when it is Brutus. He shoves me out of bed and mutters something about lazy ass kids.

I get out of bed and get into the shower. I should really start to appreciate this because it's definitely not going to happen in the games. I get out just as we are arriving. Capitol. I will be here for a short time. This could very well be the last week of my life. I grab a bagel and eat quickly.

Meeting my stylist is rather nerve racking. They kind of determine how our first impression will be. I have never been into this stuff. It kind of a joke I mean let's dress you up to look pretty so no one thinks about your upcoming death. But I look good. I mean real good. Clove comes out a totally different person. I think we can be allies once we enter the games.

The paradem goes by so slowly, until the last district appears. I hear people screaming "Fire!" and I think that there must have been some drunken capitol outbreak. But that is when I see her, Katniss; she is glowing next to him. That boy for 12 ugh what's his name? Oh right its Peeta. Ugh they are holding hands. He has no right! Doesn't he know she has to die? He may have to kill her. Smart boy I guess. Playing with the girls emotions. I could really steal that trick if I wanted to. But I don't. I refuse to play that way I am going to win the right way.

"What's your deal?" Clove says, and I really I look like I'm about to punch someone.

"Oh nothing sorry. I just wished we had something that cool." I said

"Yeah I know she said but its whatever"

I feel bad because I just realized I never really talked to Clove on the train. I am just one of those people who doesn't talk about all that fluff, the unnecessary. Why should I, I mean everyone is dying soon anyway.

Or I am.

They gather us all in the lobby and keep us pretty separated. That was when I saw Katniss up close for the first time. She is so unique I have never seen anyone like her. Their team seems closer than ours, maybe I need to work on our moral.

We get settled into our rooms and then there is a meeting. Once again we are reminded of the reasons we are here. To train for our deaths.

We get the spcheal on how we can't fight with other tributes and there are standby people to fight with and I get down to it.

Fighting, that is my strength. Let's just say I am a beast and I'm not afraid to show it. So this is all a breeze to me. I should go over and do some of the cameo, food, knot tying stuff but that is SOOO bring. I'll do it tomorrow. Besides Katniss and her bestie boyfriend are over there and I don't want to creep.

I have a really strong desire to talk to her though. It just is so awkward. I need to do it though. I just don't know how.

* * *

><p>How am I doing? Please review! I only have one and I would really like some more! Tell me how to get him to talk to her cause I'm a little stuck :( I promise I will update again soon I am sorry for the UBER long wait! 3 nanerz<p> 


	4. First

I am going to bump into her today. At lunch I am just going to do it. I don't want her to drop her food though. I am sure it will be ok. I am just so nervous. It is only the second day of training but I want to talk to her. I do not think time could go by any slower.

I need to not be obvious so I go to practice hand to hand combat. Followed by learning about plants or some crap. Right before lunch I went to an easy station, which was rope tying. That was the first one Katniss went to yesterday.

It was closest to the lunch door so I was ready when the lunch bell rang.

This could not be more perfect, she is walking right behind me with that boy. Anyway I am not chickening out. I slow down as a get to the door and open it. As I pulled back the handle I turned my side so I just gently brushed against her arm.

I don't know if it was touching her for the first time or just the fact that I had little to no physical contact with any people. This seemed heart stopping.

"Whoops sorry" I mumbled, A person can never be to careful in training.

Peeta grabbed the door and let her and that scrawny 12 year old through. This was it my chance tosay something.

"It's alright" She almost whispered.

"I feel like a herd of cows the way they make us go everywhere together you know? I mean were already numbered. Next thing you know they will be branding us and only giving us grass to eat." I need to stop now I am just babbling on about nothing.

"I guess" she said giving me a weird look. Who wouldn't? COWS! What is wrong with me?

That is when it happened; they announced what was for lunch, Salad. She smiled. I know it. I saw her smile. I quietly chuckled to myself. Our eyes met and I gave her the I told you so look. She just smiled back and turned her attention to the lunch line.

Lunch generally is just awkward. No one knows who to sit with because you don't want to alliance with anyone too soon. We are all still judging each other and what we want to do. We sat at different tables but were both facing each other. I only looked at her once I swear. But in that one look I saw all that mattered. She was looking back at me.

* * *

><p>What should i do guys? follow the real story plot or make my own? HMMM! well I just had to write another chapter! The suspense was KILLING me! haha anywho REVIEW PLEASE 3 Nanerx<p> 


	5. Cannibalism at lunch?

AN Thanks for all the reviews! They excite me so I will write more as a reward. 3

* * *

><p>I owe the cows to the moon and back. No pun intended. Wow I am a funny guy.<p>

Katniss and I are somewhat of acquaintances now. Just yesterday she told me to go to the leaf station. I did and they guy was really good. He told use how to tell what you can and can't eat, and what is medicine.

On our way to lunch Peeta went to talk to one of the boys from 3 about what he thought of the knife throwing station. Here I go

"Thanks for that, it was really helpful." I said

"Yeah anytime" her voice so angelic. Behind it came years of wisdom. I just knew I could talk to her all day.

Awkward pause… I don't know what to say to her. How do I do this? God I wish I talked to girls more at home

"Maybe were getting hay today" she says with a smirk

I laughed "hopefully not" I said

Hamburger, ha wow once again thank you cows!

"Cannibalism is frowned upon right?" she asked

"Yeah but remember we are in training" I said as I gestured she could go ahead of me in line

"Right" she said. That's it? Right? I have nothing to work off of…

"Sooo, what's been your favorite station?" thank God she is asking me something cause now we have our food and I don't know if I should sit with her or not.

"Probably hand to hand combat, it's kind of my thing" did I just admit to her what my biggest asset was?

"What about you?" I asked as we sat down at the lunch table. I was sitting inches away from her.

"Ummm, I thought the rope tying was cool. I really like occupying my hands with stuff though." She said

I wanted to ask her something personal but I didn't know how. I didn't have to because she did.

"Is it weird that we are giving each other tips on how to kill the other?" She asked

"Katniss" I said looking straight into her eyes "I am not going to kill you". And that is when Peeta Mellark sat directly across from me. Him on the other hand I make no promises for. She looked shocked and a little confused. I needed to distract him.

"Peeta right? I'm Cato. District 2."

He looked a little confused as to why I was trying to shake his hand "I'm Peeta? Nice to meet you?"

"My pleasure, so what exactly does district do when they're not mining?" I asked

"My family owns a bakery so we, um bake" Wow this kid is lame. Bread? She can do so much better than bread boy.

"And what about you Katniss?"

"My dad died in the mines. My mom does medicine. We live off of my little sister's goat and my tesserae"

Whoa how do I respond to that?

"Does this goat excrete gold?" I asked. She giggled.

"No I wish, just the milk is all she is worth. Without her we would have starved though." She said. You have no idea how badly I want to tell her I owe that goat my life, but Peeta would get mad so I get up to go back to training.

"Sounds like a good pet, nice to meet you Peeta, see you guys in training"

With that I walk away, believe me when I say it was one of the harder things I have done in my life.

* * *

><p>Review PLEASE! I am begging you! tell me what you think! 3 sorry if there are grammar mistakes but its late and my laptop does not have light up keys :(<p> 


	6. That could be me

thanks for the 8 people that reviewed... kinda disappointing actually... :(

* * *

><p>This is the last day of training. My last day of seeing her as a friend. My last day to figure out what the heck I am going to do. This is crazy, there is no way in hell I have fallen in love with this girl.<p>

But somehow I have.

She is amazing. I have never seen someone so self-confident. She is so focused and driven. She is the only thing I have to think about now.

I have come to loathe what I have trained for. I was brought here to fight, not fall in love. I want to be with her alone. I want to talk to her and find out about her life. I want to know everything I can about her. I need to tell her how I feel.

"Cato?" I could tell her voice from miles away.

"Huh, sorry was I in your way?"

"No I just, um, you seemed distracted. Are you ok?" she is so kind, but why is she worried about me?

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to get away for a bit. You know?"

She looked please with herself, "I have the perfect idea." What? Does that mean this is a date? Is this against the rules? Hmmm. Interesting.

"I think I would go anywhere." I said, because honestly, I would do anything for her.

"Ok take the hallway as north as you can go. Then take that stairway up to the top. I guess I'll be able to tell how in shape you really are, tonight." Tonight? I was hanging out with Katniss tonight.

The hours could not have gone by any slower. But a couple hours late it was finally time for bed. I told Brutus I was going to do some nasty thing with an Avox so he would leave me alone.

I found the stairwell pretty easily but man was that a lot of stairs. 10 flights if your wondering. I am in shape, also known as ripped abs and sexy, but I was breathing heavy in the end. I was most looking forward to the fresh air, until I saw her.

Simple braid down they back and she looked prettier than any girl I have ever seen.

"Katniss" that was all I had to say.

"what" she said, "is something on my shirt?"

"No you just look, indescribable" That is when she got this confused look on her face and then my biggest fear occurred. She freaked.

"Cato what the hell do you think you are doing? I am playing a game, for my life. How could you play so dirty. You disgust me. I mean I really thought you were a good guy, but no. Get me wrapped around your finger and then bammer. Stabbed in the back, LITTERALLY!"

I was shocked. I could never use her like that I would never hurt her like that.

"Katniss stop please I am not acting. This is real I do care about you. I have fallen so hard for you ever since I saw you volunteer for your sister. If I was playing you wouldn't I be doing that to all the other girls? What kind of person do you think I am?"

Her rage turned to hurt. She was being torn apart and I hated that I was the cause of it.

"Katniss I will go. I will leave now and never speak to you again if you wish" she shook her head which was a plus I guess. "I will promise you one thing though" I stepped closer so we were almost touching and I looked in her beautiful eyes, "Katniss Everdeen, I will never kill you, and I will kill anyone who tries" I kissed her forehead and with that I walked away.

* * *

><p>SORRYYY! I had too... review! I want ten more reviews before you get another chapter... REVIEW! PLEASE IT MAKES MY DAY! at 18 I'll write another, maybe if we get to 20 there will be a juicy surprise :) 3 nanerz<p> 


	7. I hate this part

Authors note:

So I used to hate reading stories where the others dedicate a whole chapter to themselves thanking all the reviews. So I am just going to give a general thank you. I never ever thought my story would get so many hits so I thought I would justify my point of view.

Cato is not the only character that could be thought of in this position. Think about the odds of falling in love or even liking someone in the hunger games. 12 boys, and 12 girls. Plus all the hormones. It is very very likely someone went into the games liking someone. We only really see 1 characters point of view in the games and that is all we really wanted. If Collins really wanted to put a spin on thing I think she should write a chapter or small big from every character. They all were fighting for something. They all have feelings. I wish the books would have portrayed them a little better. Any of you could be heartless killers if it comes to your own life or the ones you love. I admit I could too, put into that situation.

So this is the end of my authors note but I thought you all deserved some insight as to why I am writing this. I love you all and thanks for reading! I would love to hear other opinions so review or send me a message! I will write the next chapter later tonight!

Thanks! 3 Nanerz


	8. Interviews

I didn't sleep very well that night. I wanted that to go better. Maybe I was being absurd. I can't possibly fall in love that fast. She is probably trying to distract me. She is probably using me. I need to put Katniss Everdeen out of my mind, for good.

Today I needed to focus. I needed to learn the character I would be for the interview. This was it. My chance for survival. This was how I would get sponsors. My good looks and score helped, but this was getting the games in the bag. I already knew what approach I would take. The stud. I acted like this when I was in school. None of the girls were good enough for me and the boys were all below me. That had gotten me here… maybe I should take a different approach. No, I had trained for this. I was fine.

Before the interviews we were taken into a small room. Padded doors. Locked in. All of the tributes. That was when Snow walked in.

"Hello fellow tributes. I have come to tell you of the rules of the games." He said

This confused us all. There are no rules. Survive.

"I know you are confused but every year we set one rule. Make the games exciting and you will be rewarded. By this I mean that if you do something that has NEVER been done in the games before you will be given a reward. Anything, in reason of course. For example we can send you an army or a nuclear bomb. Any possible reward you could think of. If you are the contestant to receive the reward a golden parachute will drop and you can remove it when you wish to use the reward. No use stealing the parachute because you will explode if you do so."

I need that parachute for survival. We are all fighting for that. I need something to set me apart. I need a miracle.

They would not answer any questions. They just ushered us out and said we would die if we told anyone.

How come I had never seen a gold parachute? How come we did not know about this? They said Capitol members knew. Did they censor out that part for the districts? This could easily win or lose the games.

I needed to stop. I need to get into stud mode. That was when I saw her. She looked amazing. I had never seen her like this. This was not my Katniss. This was a grown woman stuck in a nightmare. I was going to get her out alive.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! Tonight we welcome all of you tuning in" as if they don't have a choice.

I am the 4thto go. I did great I am proud because I talked about home without showing any weakness. I answered all my questions with confidence. That was when it was Katniss' turn. She twirled and my heart skipped a beat. I need to save this girl. I need to know as my dying breath that she will lead a better life. I need to know that I will be able to help her survive the Hunger Games. Her interview was unbelievable and I could not stop think I about her until I heard those words come out of his mouth.

"I have had a crush on Katniss since I can remember."

* * *

><p>3 Nanerz<p> 


	9. Life as we know it

How dare him. He has no right to do this. She was mine. I loved her. I still might. I just need to think. Everything seems so rushed in the games. How am I supposed to figure out if she is the first girl in my life I have had real feelings with when I have to kill her? The rest of the interview went by in a blur because I was livid. I stormed into the lobby absolutely pissed. That is when I lost it. I slammed my fist into the wall and Clove jumped back

"What the hell was that about?" I yelled as I stormed over to Peeta "That is not ok with me. You can't toy with her mind in front of the world. That may be your strategy but I am telling you. Change it! Or I will promise you, you will NOT survive the first week. You will be lucky if I don't have your ass dead before we go to bed tonight."

"What is your problem? She is not your girlfriend so back the hell off dude. I can say what I want about whatever I want."

That is when I lost it. This is the reason I trained for the games, because when I am mad you need to stay out of my way. I got kicked out of school once for picking a kid up by his boxers because he gave me a funny look. This was worse than a funny look. This was degrading Katniss, my Katniss. She is not some object he can use to stay alive. I love her. I just lost it.

I shoved him. Hell broke loose pretty fast. All I really noticed was Katniss' hand on my chest calming me down. Nothing else mattered anymore.

"I'm sorry" I heard her say sweetly "I just got frustrated he hid that from me I promise it will not happen again." The peacekeepers carefully watched Peeta to make sure he was ok.

"Here is how we are going to do this" she whispered into my ear quickly "If I live past the first week and so do you then we will talk. I won't kill you Cato. I am believing you, so don't you dare. Hurt me."

That was all I needed. One week. If I can survive and so can she we will alliance together.

Brutus sat us down to talk.

"What the hell did she say to you?" Clove asked me.

"She told me it is her dying which that she kills me. Slowly. She needs to go Clove. She is our competition." I really hoped they believed me because I couldn't do the first week alone.

"Don't worry Cato we will get her. I won't let that bitch kill you. We will alliance with the strongest."

"Okay here is the plan. You two are going to fight at the bloodbath. One gathers. One watches the others back. Do not kill everyone if you don't have to. The strong ones can be good team mates to take out the other ones with. Use the strengths we know about to strategize. You guys can do this. Get that parachute. Now get to bed." Wow maybe we do have a chance. It seems like he is confident.

"Good luck Cato"

"Yeah you too. Night Clove."

Now I am alone to my thoughts. I need to lie to all of these people so that I can make it through the long week. Then I could be with Katniss. I don't know how but maybe it would be worth my last couple of days if I knew she would live. I want to protect her I want to get her out of this hell I am going through.

This is the Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in their favor.

* * *

><p>How am I doing? Cant wait to get to the games! I am taking the ACT tomorrow so hopefully I do review<p>

3 Nanerz


	10. Vindicated

AN drinking frozen hot chocolate as I type this one :)

* * *

><p>Today is the day. The games are starting. One week for me to prove to Katniss that I can survive. But then what? What if she doesn't want me? What if she does not survive? Then what do I do? Is there any way we could both survive?<p>

No. These are the Hunger games. Only one survives. Katniss.

What if I go crazy? What if I forget how I feel and I kill her?

She trusts me I cannot tab her in the back. What if it is unintentional? I need to talk to her. I need to see her. I tore out of my room and up to the roof. She has to be here. She must be here.

I burst through the doors and I almost ran over her sitting there.

"Katniss I uh shit I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you. I will go sorry." Wait no I can't go. I came here to see her.

"No Cato I will go I've already been here for a while. People must be wondering where I am anyway."

"Katniss wait" I said grabbing her arm. "I need to talk to you." I have never sounded so desperate in my life. "Please."

"I know. It will be ok Cato." How could she say that?

"You don't get it. What if I go crazy? What if…"

That is when it happened. She kissed me. Katniss Everdeen kissed me. It was deep. I felt every contour of her body against mine. At first I was just shocked but then the realization of what was happening really hit me. My hand went around her lower back and she reached around my neck. I mean I have kissed girls but never like this. Never that deep and passionate. Her other hand was on my chest far too soon, I couldn't tell if she wanted me to stop or keep going.

"Katniss I" I couldn't stop kissing her. It felt amazing. "I just. We need to"

God Dammit why did this have to be so hard. She finally got what I was trying to do. So she stopped to let me talk. Her head rested on my chest while she listened to me.

"I care about you. A lot. What happens if I go crazy and don't remember how I feel? What happens if my alliance goes after you? I need you to live. Ok? So just. Live."

I could tell my shirt was wet with her tears. She did not seem like much of a crier to me but I was not stopping her. I slid down so we were sitting and I was cradling her in my arms.

"Shhh it will be ok. I will protect you Katniss. I swear." I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me through her wet eyes. "I swear on my life I will protect you until I cannot anymore."

That is when the roof door flew open. In stormed Katniss' stylist.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"I, I I didn't do anything. We were just talking. Back off." I didn't want to piss this guy off I mean he could report us. Katniss got herself together.

"CInna please don't tell anyone about this. I care about him."

He understood all of the sudden. Why I pushed Peeta. Why I was holding her that way. Pity filled his eyes. He knew only one of us could live.

"Oh honey. Everyone is looking for you. I was so worried. I will tell them you will be down in a minute." With that he nodded to me and walked out. Was that him giving me his approval? What does any of this mean?

"Cato" she looked so sad. I wanted to sweep her up and take away all of the pain that she has ever felt by this world. "I am going to trust you with all my heart. We cannot be together from the start. People will gang against us. That is why I said a week. But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything" I tell her.

"There will be a bow and arrow at the cornucopia, I need it. I cannot kill without it. If you get it and save it I will be able to get us to the end."

"That's it?" I mean that is not a big favor

"Yes I will take care of myself Cato. I need you to do the same."

I could only answer her one way. So I kissed her again. This time it was not the same as the last. This time I needed her I needed to never leave this roof. I needed to know all about her life. I wanted to protect her forever.

"We need to go" she whispered

"I know" I kissed her on the forehead and held her hand as we walked to the door. When I opened it for her Cinna was standing there. Waiting to take her from me.

"Bye" she whispered. She might have gotten mad at me if it were a different situation. I had to though I gently kissed her. Momentarily taking away the pain I was feeling.

I began the long flight down the stairs. Each step getting further and further from the place I could have stayed forever.

* * *

><p>3 I miss this so so so much haha cant you tell I am not the type to stay single for long. What did you think? I love him 3 haha wow ok REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope to update again soon but I have an UBER busy week this week SOOO IDK!<p>

Nanerz


	11. This is the start

The cylinder they put you into before the games is a pretty horrifying thing. If tearing you apart from your family is not enough. Here let us seclude you from the rest of us while we watch.

60 seconds. That's how long I have to stand here. I was trained for this moment. I am ready the instant my cylinder lets me be still. In sprint position. This is my gift. My food and supplies are all up there. Mine. I make sure Clove is ready too. I can tell who is going to try and make it to the Cornucopia. Now I must decide who to kill. I got here and just slaughtered two people who should have run.

I threw weapons to Clove. She knows who we are picking so we both need to stay alive. She just took off. She was going for a weakling boy from district 9. She just killed him. No problem. Katniss. She grabbed a back pack and ran. Why wasn't she out of here? That was our deal.

NO! Clove is getting ready to throw at her. I wanted to scream but I just felt helpless. She pulled the back pack over her head and the knife went into her back pack. Ok. She was sprinting. Good. Get out of here. Far away. Clove wanted to track her I could tell.

"Clove!" I yelled "Who are we alliancing with?"

She jogged over and told me which ones to kill. I backed up others fighting and they knew they were with us. Why the boy from 3? He seems worthless to me. Maybe not.

There is blood everywhere. Bodies. Parts of bodies. How many people died here? Peeta came walking up to us from the trees.

"I know how you can kill her. I want to be on your team. I want to kill Katniss Everdeen."

"Wow well you're definitely in!" Clove was excited

We organized weapons and sent the boy from 3 to set up camp. No one would attack here tonight.

"Fire!" the boy form 1 yelled. "Let's go get whoever was stupid enough to start that."

We head out. This better not be Katniss or I don't know what I will do. We get there and it is a girl. She pleads for her life but Clove could care less. She just stabs her and walks away.

"Clear out so they can collect the body" I said. We walked out into a clearing and the cannon didn't go off.

"Clove was she dead?" I asked.

"Yes I know I did." She said. Hell broke loose and everyone started fighting. Peeta offered to go finish her.

Everyone is arguing about Peeta. They want to kill him. Clove wants to keep him so he can find Katniss.

Peeta returned and everyone shut up.

"She is dead now" He said.

The next two days were boring. But the night of the fire just about killed me. Clove finally found Katniss.

* * *

><p>Ugh ok I just need to get through them not being together. haha K REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!<p> 


	12. trees

It was the day of the fire. I'm sure a lot of people were injured. I on the other hand was fine. Clove knew the girl on fire had a weakness. Fire. So we hunted the girl I had a crush on. The girl I promised I would never hurt.

We found her scrambling up a tree. She was running from me. Thinking that there was a chance I would kill her. It was easier than I thought, chasing her and acting like I wanted her dead. I even attempted to climb up and get her. I knew it would never happen though. The branches started breaking so I climbed back down. I took the second watch so I could sleep and everyone was too tired to be awake when I was. Sleep was hard. I was afraid the first watch would try and get her while she was sleeping. I am sure she heard me say that I would take a watch.

"Cato…" I heard the first watch waking me up.

"Huh oh shit yeah I'm up" I said I got up and tried to seem alert so he would go to sleep faster.

A few minutes later Katniss climbed lower so she could tell me something.

"Tracker Jets. Run" That's all I got from her. She disappeared back into the trees. She would die if they got to her. Run now? Or later?

"PSSSTTT!" There came her face again

"Do you want to kill me?" she asked

"No I just when exactly should I run Katniss? You weren't exactly clear. Don't get all mad at me."

"Ok Cato SOORRYYY. I was just saving your life. Clam down. I'm dropping it on the camp in the morning." Katniss was obviously pissed at me.

"Will you come down here please?" I just needed her.

"I am so f-ing dead" she said.

She barely hung down from the trees but it was low enough for me to place a kiss on her lips.

"I'm still me Katniss and I'm counting down the days."

* * *

><p>Sorry its short but its better than nothing! REVIEW I would like 25! 3 Nanerz<p> 


	13. Confused

Authors note! :( I am sorry but HELP ME! I am a little disappointed… I was planning on keepin it a lot like the books and I think I have. Hell I sit with my book open to make sure I have it accurate enough… Do you want him to die? Because I do not want to kill one of them? Please review! I AM SO SO SO confused. Please just give me some insight! Haha I have never done this!


	14. Tracker Jets

AN: So I thought I would try a little Katniss POV. She is such a complex character that I have trouble understanding how she thinks. I will try my best and we will see how I do. I am going to do it in the next chapter though because I want Tracker Jets form Cato's perspective.

* * *

><p>My body reacts so oddly to hers. It's like I can't pull myself away from her. I have never had such feelings as this. I can't imagine what my parents are thinking. My mom is probably horrified. We were both pretty sure I had a chance of seeing her again. Now she may just have to be ok with meeting someone I cared about more.<p>

I can't get ahead of myself though. I mean I cannot die for nothing I need to be sure she loves me. I will not through my life away for a joke. I need to talk to Katniss before it's too late. Really talk to her. All I really know is her dad is dead. She has on sister and a goat.

That is not a whole hell of a lot to go off of. I can tell that the "sun" is getting ready to come up so I prepare. Tracker jets can kill. No they do kill. Then havoc breaks loose.

Peeta is almost the first up. I start running. It cannot seem like I knew.

"To the lake. To the lake!" I yelled.

We take off running. I am lucky because I only received one sting. It stinks because it was under my eye. I am lucky I didn't lose it. I got to the water first and dove straight in. I stayed under as long as I could and when I began to get out something went horribly wrong. Peeta was not with us anymore.

Shit. This is my fault. Cannon sounded as I fell to my knees. No. She cannot be dead. This is it. I am going to kill Peeta Mellark in the most horrible way possible. I go slashing into the forest back to where her tree was. I saw him bending over her. Something was wrong. She was breathing. So that was not her cannon. It was Glimmers. Katniss was there getting her bow. I went at Peeta went full on fury.

"Run!" I yelled. She looked at me in fear. She looked like I was going to kill her. She looked crazy. He gave Peeta a longing look and ran away.

"What the hell dude? I was going to finish her. You messed that up for me."

"No Peeta you will never finish her because I love her. Stay away from her or you will die. That is not a threat that is a promise." I said.

"Dude I played that card already so it's not going to get you anything" I knew he was talking about the gold parachute.

"Keep acting like you love her Peeta. Neither of us is falling for it" I said

"Keep telling yourself that Cato. Tracker jets mess with people's minds. It wouldn't surprise me if she forgets all about you. I've been in her life way longer than you so she will never forget me."

With that I became furious. I went at him full-fledged. If it was not for my rage he would have been screwed. I lose my concentration when I get too mad. I knew I got him good. I just didn't know if it was enough to kill him. I needed to find her. She was vulnerable somewhere. I know she said a week but I couldn't leave her to die. I followed her general direction and found her near a stream.

"Katniss, oh Katniss." I needed her to live.

I carried her to a more secluded area where I laid her down. I needed to help her heal. I needed to be her provider.

For what though? This would be my chance to go back home. I could get the golden parachute if I killed Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN haha review PUHLEASE!<p> 


	15. SORRY

I am so so so sorry! I have been so so so so so busy! It is no excuse but bear with me! I am doing some college stuff and then I PROMISE I will update! Once again I AM SORRY!


	16. Sorry it took so long and is short

Katniss POV

I awake to a blurry state of mind. What the hell just happened? Tracker Jackers, that would explain why I passed out and my body hurts. I am lucky to be alive to be honest.

Peeta, I just wanted to curl up next to him and fall asleep feeling his body rise and fall against mine.

Wait, no, Cato. He is my competition right? I have to kill him. Otherwise he will kill me. But Why do I feel as though there is an ever present poking in the back of my head. Telling me to run to him. I wonder how much time has passed since I passed out.

Cato POV

I found Katniss before anyone else could. She passed out in the most obvious spot so I hid her as best as I could. I will just take the group out hunting someone else. Far away from her.

Peeta. He needs to go, I cannot stand the thought of him stringing her along.

What if she does not remember me? What if she forgets and goes running back to him only for him to kill her? I cannot let that happen. I need to help her. Only about three days till I am going to break off and go find her. For now I need to think of how to get that golden parachute. So that my wish can be to remove Katniss from the games so that I do not have to kill her to win the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


End file.
